Una prueba para cierta shaman
by Atlaltzin
Summary: Saten Ruiko finalmente ha conseguido una habilidad, pero esta no es precisamente un poder esper a pesar de que cree que si lo es. Pero una shaman la sacará de ese error de la unica manera posible: una prueba. Cuando la ciencia y el espiritismo se crucen, ¿qué ocurrirá?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ideas y conceptos de Toaru y shaman king pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me encargué de mezclar un poco de esto después de quedar atrapado en el trafico 4 horas y empezar a divagar para entretenerme un rato, y salió esto... un sencillo one-shot que vengo a compartirles, espero que sea de su agrado :D **_

**Una prueba para cierta shaman**

Mitos urbanos…

Cada ciudad tiene los propios, incluso Ciudad Academia…

Para la gran mayoría de la población, las leyendas urbanas solo son eso, leyendas sin más fundamento que los rumores surgidos espontáneamente y que circularon sin control por la red, llegando a todos aquellos asiduos de los misterios que pueda albergar la ciudad de la ciencia. Muchos de esos estudiantes saben que esos mitos son sólo eso: mitos. Sin embargo, esos rumores que parecieran sinsentidos van más allá de una existencia efímera en el colectivo de la población: muchas de esas leyendas tienen un origen físico, tangible y tan oscuro que devoraría a cualquier incauto que se atreviera a dar un paso dentro de ese territorio desconocido.

—Se dice que están clonando a uno de los niveles 5 —Unos estudiantes susurraban entre ellos.  
>—¿Y sabes a quien están clonando? No me digas, seguro al número 1, ¿Quién mejor que él para clonarlo? —Dijo otro de los estudiantes.<br>—Sería genial que fuera la Reina de Tokiwadai, ¿acaso no han visto esos pechos? ¡Imagínate! Muchas chicas como ella… ¡el paraíso!...  
>—He oído que a la que clonaron es a la Railgun, querían hacer un ejército con esas chicas clonadas, pero supe que se canceló ese proyecto cuando crearon los "Five-Over Model-Case 3 Railgun" —Replicó un chico más de ese grupo.<p>

Esos chicos de preparatoria estaban sentados en torno a una mesa redonda en un parque en donde bebían sodas. Ya atardecía, y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el toque de queda, pero no impedía que aún estuvieran en aquel parque esos chicos que según parecía estudiaban para los exámenes finales. En una mesa a su lado, una chica de cabello azabache lacio y largo con una flor de prendedor en su sien izquierda y ojos esmeralda, escuchaba sin mucho interés el mito que ya se sabía y que la propia Mikoto se había esforzado en desmentir cuando ella se lo comentó en privado.

—No me imagino clones de la Railgun, quiero decir, ¡ella es una tsundere! Aparte de infantil, caprichosa, orgullosa… y salvaje ¿Quién querría clonar a alguien así? ¡Yo sigo pensando que la mejor opción sería la quinta!  
>—Mejor ellas dos que la cuarta, esa chica es una psicópata, eso de partir a la mitad a tus aliados no es normal —Susurró uno de los chicos.<br>—Tengo entendido que la tercera es la más cuerda de los 7 niveles 5  
>—¡seis! Ya que del sexto no se sabe mucho salvo que pudiera tener el pelo azul…<br>—¿Y qué dicen del séptimo? Ese tipo sería capaz de enfrentar a un fantasma con tal de demostrar sus agallas —quiso cambiar un poco la conversación ese chico.  
>—Hablando de fantasmas, he escuchado que en el depósito de trenes ronda un fantasma que dicen que se parece a Misaka Mikoto<br>—¡Eso no puede ser! Mira, ella está allá persiguiendo a ese hombre —Señaló a una chica de secundaria de pelo castaño corto vestida con el uniforme de invierno de Tokiwadai que pasaba corriendo por el lugar.  
>—Dicen que es el chico que le gusta.<p>

.

—Regresa aquí ¡cobarde! —Gritó Mikoto  
>—¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —Gritó un desafortunado chico con pelos de punta, llevaba una bolsa con productos de oferta que había conseguido al otro lado de la ciudad.<br>—¡quiero la revancha! ¡Ahora! —Electricidad de alto voltaje se dirigió al infortunado hombre, el cual por suerte se salvó del golpe, más no así sus compras.  
>—¡QUE DESGRACIAAAAA! -Gritó, antes de escucharse otro golpe eléctrico.<p>

.

—Ok, confirmado que es una tsundere, caprichosa y orgullosa —Concluyeron los cuatro muchachos asintiendo unánimemente.

Saten Ruiko observó la escena con mucha curiosidad, tratando de evitar reírse. No quería interrumpir a su amiga de su "cacería". Además, ella misma tenía planes para esa noche. Sacó una carta del bolsillo de su falda, la cual le había llegado a primera hora en la mañana al su casillero. Tuvo una corazonada, así que no quiso que nadie se enterara de su contenido, por lo que la guardó hasta el momento en que estuvo completamente sola (es decir, en el tocador). Lo que leyó la dejó sorprendida.

.

"Saten Ruiko:

Conozco tu secreto, y tengo muchas ganas de conocerte. ¡Quiero probarte!

Te espero en el depósito de trenes a las 8 de la noche, y no lleves a nadie salvo a "ella". Tu amiga Uiharu podría lamentar tu decisión de no presentarte ¡eh! Y no se te ocurra llamar a Anti-skill , a Judgement o a alguien más, ¿no queremos muertes innecesarias, o si? Aunque no te creerían de todos modos al estar relacionado con tu secreto

Vale, a las 8 en punto de la noche."

.

La carta estaba redactada con una caligrafía casi infantil aunque escrito en kanji. Pensó tomar la carta por una broma, pero había cosas que le hicieron dudar que se tratara de un juego, sobretodo por que amenazaba en hacer algo a su amiga, y sobretodo, porque decía conocer su secreto.

Suspiró, como si tomara un poco de valor. Tomó su smartphone y miró la hora: 19:32 —Es hora de ir… —la chica se levantó, y comenzó a caminar. No podía negar que sentía muchas ansias de saber de quien se trataba, aunque también sentía incertidumbre y miedo. ¿Qué es lo que querrían de ella? Ella, clasificada como una Aero Hand de nivel 0 que solo era buena utilizando el bate como arma… por lo menos así se seguía mostrando ante todos. Es cierto que tiene un secreto, y que tal secreto la hacía ciertamente especial, pero se supone que su secreto no sería creído ni por el más extravagante de los investigadores de la ciudad, entonces, ¿ese alguien conocería lo mismo que ella? Podría averiguarlo en cuanto llegara.

Desde donde se encontraba hasta el depósito de trenes, le tomó cerca de 20 minutos de camino no sin antes pasar a recoger un estuche de guitarra eléctrica a un casillero de monedas, el cual llevó a cuestas sobre la espalda. Cuando llegó, todo eran penumbras entre los vagones del tren estacionados para ser cargados. Recordó que hace no mucho tiempo había ocurrido una pelea en ese mismo lugar, pelea que formaba parte de los mitos urbanos ya que trataba del número 1 Accelerator siendo vencido por un simple nivel 0, algo inverosímil, aunque también había escuchado que Meltdowner, la cuarta nivel 5, había sido derrotada por otro nivel 0. "Quizá ellos tuvieran un poder como el mío", pensó.

A la derecha de Saten Ruiko, se hizo presente la imagen intangible de Misaka Mikoto… no, más bien de una Sister, vestida con el uniforme de verano de Tokiwadai, googles militares y un broche de Gekota en la parte inferior de su sudadera; la sister le recordó a Saten que no se encontraba sola y desvalida en ese lugar.  
>—Esta Misaka murió en este lugar, dice Misaka recordando sus últimos momentos de vida —Una voz fantasmal le informó a una Saten que aún sentía un poco de escalofríos cuando la sister se manifestaba. La sister señaló un lugar en específico, en donde la gravilla del suelo pareciera hacer un desnivel con respecto al resto del lugar. —El primer regalo de onee-sama, es lo que esta Misaka atesora más. Misaka lo perdió por un momento, pero cuando lo recuperó… Misaka murió.<p>

A Saten se le erizó la piel. ¿Cómo es posible que hablara de esa manera la clon de Mikoto? Pero tal vez debería hacerse una pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que logró ser capaz de ver espíritus? Por un momento se lo atribuyó a que su poder esper finalmente había despertado y que no debía ser clasificada como Aero Hand. Entusiasmada, fue al centro de escaneo de su escuela para someterse a pruebas, pero después de rogar y hacer enojar a los profesores, se reveló que seguía siendo una nivel 0, aunque eso sí, con sus estadísticas un poco más altas que la última vez. Ese resultado la desanimó, pero, el hecho de que continuara viendo no solo al fantasma de la sister, sino también a otros espíritus que deambulaban por las calles de la ciudad, hizo que tuviera una nueva percepción de si misma, creyendo que su habilidad era del tipo pasivo y que no podía ser detectada con los equipos a disposición de la ciudad. ¿Pero decirles a sus amigas que podía ver fantasmas como parte de su habilidad? Seguramente Shirai Kuroko se hubiera burlado de ella, al igual que Uiharu Kazari, y ni hablar de Misaka Mikoto que habría tratado de hacerle ver que solo estaba inventando cosas por no querer seguir sintiéndose una inútil. Por supuesto que quizá le hubiera servido decirles cosas que el espiritu de la sister conociera, pero en el mundo científico, eso no demostraba nada.

—Lo que más lamenta Misaka es que onee-sama hubiera visto la muerte de Misaka, dice Misaka sintiendo una profunda melancolía en su corazón —El espíritu de #9982 cerró por un momento los ojos —Onee-sama también hubiera muerto la misma noche que Misaka murió, Accelerator posiblemente se hubiera divertido con ella antes de matarla de la misma manera que se 'divirtió' con varias de nosotras, dice Misaka recordando las dolorosas sensaciones compartidas por la red Misaka. Por fortuna, el resto de las Misakas llegó para detener lo que sería una carnicería entre dos niveles 5…

—Imouto-san, por favor deja de recordar y decir cosas tristes, no sigas atormentando tu corazón con esas emociones. No entiendo bien por qué sigues en este mundo, pero te prometo ayudarte a encontrar el descanso eterno —Saten finalmente habló, no encontrando mejores palabras para demostrarle a la sister que compartía su pesar. Se sintió miserable por el pasado de Imouto,y por su forma de seguir guardando sus experiencias y expresarlas. —¡Ya se! Te puedo ayudar a detener el experimento! —Dijo con un atisbo de esperanza hacia el resto de las sisters

—No es necesario, explica Misaka, el experimento ya fue detenido por él.  
>—¿Por quién?<br>—Por ese chico que onee-sama perseguía hace rato  
>—Debe de ser un esper muy poderoso para lograr tal hazaña, ¿quizá el número 6?<br>—No, él es un nivel 0, el mismo nivel 0 que derrotó a Accelerator en este mismo lugar. Misaka lo vio todo, desde que #10032 atrajo al monstruo hacia acá, cuando el chico llegó y peleó contra él. Misaka no pudo evitar sentir gusto al ver a Accelerator ser derrotado por el héroe, dice Misaka siendo egoísta.

Saten llevó su mano derecha al hombro de la sister, sorprendentemente, podía sentir cierta tangibilidad en el cuerpo etéreo de la clon.

—Te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, Imouto-san —La joven sonrió —Pero por favor, no sigas guardando rencor —Saten le dedicó una de sus sonrisas confianzudas, mientras que #9982 solo asintió, escondiendo una ligera sonrisa cuando bajó la cabeza.

—¡Eso es algo que me agrada escuchar! —La voz de una chica rompió el momento de cercanía entre Saten e Imouto. Parecía una occidental, quizá francesa o inglesa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestida de una manera poco habitual, vestido oscuro con camisa blanca, resaltaban sus pechos aunque eran ocultados por una larga capa carmesí que ocultaba el resto de su vestimenta. Llevaba dos espadas colgando de un cinto de cuero a su izquierda.

—¿Eres tu la que escribió la carta? —Preguntó Saten sintiéndose con incertidumbre.

—Si y no… verás, yo no sé escribir japonés, así que le encargué a ella que lo hiciera por mí —Señaló a su izquierda, en donde otra sister apareció, la diferencia con la que estaba junto a Saten es el collar con forma de corazón que le había regalado cierto idiota… y el hecho de que ella estaba viva.

—Furyouku, energía espiritual, se me hizo raro sentir ese tipo de energía y mucho más extraño sentirla aquí, en el corazón de la ciudad de la ciencia. No tengo nada en contra de los shamanes, pero…

—¿Shamanes? —Era la primera vez que Saten escuchaba ese término. —¿Ese es el nombre de mi habilidad?

—Si. Veras, los shamanes son personas que son capaces de ser un puente entre este mundo y el más allá. ¡Eso es algo que debes de saber! ¿cierto? Lo digo por la forma en que le hablabas al espíritu de esa chica que está a tu lado... bueno, una shamán que vive en la ciudad de la ciencia no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Saten no comprendía lo que la extranjera le decía. Pero algo era seguro, y es que ella sabía mucho más del secreto que aún no se atrevía a contarle a sus amigas.

—¿cómo debería de saber eso? Yo solo soy una estudiante de secundaria que una noche pudo ver el fantasma de Imouto-san, pensé que de eso se trataba mi poder y…

—Y el espíritu de #9982 tomó control por un momento de tu cuerpo, logrando que te salvaras de una violación segura a manos de esos skill-outs, dice Misaka reportando lo que vio aquella noche en este lugar —Habló la sister que aún pertenecía al reino de los vivos —Por cierto, Misaka puede verte, #9986. —Al oír esto, la joven fantasma simplemente asintió a su hermana viva.

—Y supongo que desde entonces, has hecho un par de veces eso, o me equivoco. —agregó la occidental.

Saten no podía negar que no había practicado, ¡total! pensó que ese era su poder esper hasta el día que pidió que la examinaran.

—Quiero probar tus habilidades de shamán, Saten Ruiko —la rubia se puso en guardia —Utiliza la posesión de almas.

—¿posesión de almas? —Dijo Saten confusa.

—Parece que esa chica se refiere a que entre en ti, dice Misaka con expresión seria y esperanzada a que no se tome lo que Misaka dijo con doble sentido. —la sister fantasma dio un paso hacia adelante, determinada —Ahora, Saten-sama.

La pelinegra extendió su mano derecha al frente, no sin antes decir —Sólo dime Saten — y el espíritu de Imouto perdió su forma humana, volviéndose una esfera que era parecida a la cabeza de la clon. Saten tomó con suavidad el alma de la chica, y lo pudo en su pecho, fusionándose ambas. Un extraño viento sopló desde la silueta de Saten, quien quedó por un momento con la espalda curvada y los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, sus orbes esmeraldas habían perdido un poco de color y su expresión era un poco más monótona, como si se tratara de una clon de la propia Saten.

—¡Comencemos! —Habló Saten. Tomó el estuche de guitarra que llevaba a cuestas, abriéndolo y revelando el rifle favorito de las sisters. Lo armó y se lo colgó al hombro.

—Interesante, he escuchado de shamanes que tienen de espíritus a personas comunes, animales, espíritus de la naturaleza y espiritus de natualeza divina, incluso de extraterrestres, pero nunca antes he sabido de un shamán cuyo espíritu acompañante hubiera sido un esper en vida —La joven occidental se emocionó —En una posesión de almas, el shamán puede obtener las habilidades que el espíritu tuvo en vida, así que… ¿comenzarás a usar sus habilidades y su poder esper, tal como esa chica hacía cuando vivió?

Saten apuntó el arma a la chica y disparó. Pero las balas fueron bloqueadas cuando una especie de escudo que emitía una luz brillante y titilante como una llama apareció en la mano izquierda de esa chica. Tanto ella como Imouto se sorprendieron al ver esa defensa.

—Hora del plan B… —susurró Satén hablándole a #9982. Corrió hacia esa chica rubia, tratando de tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando las habilidades de la sister, pero se vio abrumada por la agilidad de su contrincante. Una patada al vientre hizo que se derrumbara en el suelo, llevando la mano izquierda a su estómago y tratando de respirar dificultosamente.

—Bueno, tal vez no debí esperar mucho de ti, sin el entrenamiento necesario no podrás ni siquiera acercarte a las habilidades de tu espíritu acompañante ni… —la rubia habló sin prestar atención a Saten hasta que sintió que su mano se aferraba a su tobillo, y entonces, una sonriente Saten la miró —Esto lo he visto en acción… aprieta los dientes porque se que duele...—Apretó con fuerza y entonces, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de su enemiga —Al parecer… si puedo usar la habilidad electromaster de Imouto-san…—La sonrisa de la chica desapareció al ver que su oponente no había sido afectada demasiado.

—Reconozco tu hazaña —Le dio una patada en las costillas que la sacó volando un par de metros —_Y no creí que de verdad pudieras utilizar el poder esper de tu espíritu, y no esperaba que fuera electrokinesis... —_Al parecer, #10032 no le había comentado nada al respecto.

Saten tosió antes de levantarse dificultosamente apoyandose de la culata del rifle de asalto. Cuando vio a su enemiga, observó que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de esa extraña energía que parecían las llamas de un pirokinético y que parecía formar una especie de armadura medieval. —¿Qué es… eso?

—Posesión de objetos, tipo armadura. Esto es lo que lograrás hacer con un poco más de entrenamiento, claro, si sobrevives a esto —La rubia se adelantó a darle un golpe a Saten en el rostro, esta se hizo a un lado casi por reflejo, aunque la verdad es que era ayudada por #9982 que había reunido la experiencia de luchar 9985 veces contra el más fuerte de la ciudad y así poder tener una oportunidad de contraatacar, aunque, también estaba analizando lo que la extraña mujer hacía.

—Saten-sama, ¿observas bien eso? Si Misaka no está mal, pareciera ser que un espíritu está cubriendo por completo las ropas de esa mujer, y, que gracias a su propio poder esper, esa mujer puede crear esa… cosa, dice Misaka después de analizar lo que ve. Tal vez podamos hacer lo mismo.

—Crees que podamos… Imouto-san...

—Debemos de creer que lo lograremos —Misaka Imouto salió del cuerpo de Saten, mientras esta se levantó con dificultad. Esas patadas debieron por lo menos de haberle roto un par de costillas, pero seguía intentándolo, todo sea por evitar que sus amigas, y en especial Uiharu, pudieran ser lastimadas por esa mujer.

—¿Puedes utilizar mi arma y hacer que entre en ella?, pregunta Misaka poniendo a prueba su teoría, debería ser parecido a cuando Misaka se une con Saten-sama

La mujer solo escuchó lo que la sister decía, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Lo descubrió muy rápido" –Pensó satisfecha.

—Lo intentaré —Nuevamente tomó el alma de Imouto, y esta vez, hizo que posesionara su arma de fuego. El resultado que obtuvo fue sorprendente, pero a la vez, muy agotador. La mujer arqueó la ceja, no creyendo del todo que esa inexperta shaman criada en el mundo científico lograra algo que un shamán tardaba años en hacer.

—Parece que lo logré —Sonrió Saten, con la respiración agitada y sudorosa, apuntando a la rubia con el arma que estaba rodeada por una extraña aura de color azul eléctrico—Pero esto es definitivo, no creo aguantar mucho con esta cosa… —Habló con la respiración entrecortada; sentía que todas sus fuerzas estaban siendo drenadas hacia el arma que estaba usando

—Misaka opina lo mismo —Las facciones inexpresivas de Imouto aparecieron de entre la energía que manaba del arma, Saten se sorprendió y casi tira el rifle de asalto —No podré aguantar más que tu, así que, hazlo, pide Misaka con determinación.

—¡Bien! ¡Esto es la prueba final! –La rubia dijo en voz alta, divertida. Hizo aparecer nuevamente aquel escudo, aunque parecía reforzado esta vez ya que no sabía que ataque podría utilizar. —¿Un relámpago? ¿Furyouku concentrado en forma de balas? Será interesante verlo.

—¡Fuego! —Gritó Saten apretando el gatillo del arma, y entonces, un haz de luz de color naranja fue disparado a 3 veces la velocidad del sonido. La propia Saten se sorprendió cuando perdió el equilibrio por culpa del retroceso del ataque. —E-eso fue… ¿el railgun?

También fue una sorpresa para la mujer, que a pesar de tener ese escudo hecho con su posesión de objetos, este fue fracturado después de haber desviado el railgun hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

—¿Qué... clase de poder tienes...? —Saten se seguía sorprendiendo. Ella creía que el ataque estrella de su amiga Misaka era lo mas poderoso que un esper nivel 5 podía lograr (desconocía que el 'idiota' de Misaka podía detenerlo, y prácticamente ignoraba que la habilidad de Accelerator podía reflejar el railgun) y que le haber reproducido semejante movimiento era un proeza inconcebible para cualquier nivel 0

—Son mis habilidades como shamán. No seré poderosa como los miembros de la rama principal de mi familia, pero me puedo defender muy bien, así que, es hora que te muestre el ataque final de mi espiritu acompañante —La mujer desenfundó una espada cuya hoja de tonos grises estaba mezclada con brillos carmesis y empuñadura de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes. Su espíritu posesionó esa espada, y para rematar, esa chica tomó una segunda espada de hoja similar a la primera. El resultado fue la materialización de un gran mandoble que era más grande que ella misma y que sostenía con ambas manos. —Posesión de segundo grado, este mandoble fue el responsable de que mi acompañante perdiera la vida, y está forjado de una extraña manera con un acero extraño...

Saten solo observó, sabía que no podía competir contra eso. Ya había sobrepasado su limite desde que disparó el railgun, y aún se sorprende que pueda seguir de pie. Pero esa chica rubia aún tenía cartas bajo la manga.  
>—Ya no puedo... seguir. Lo siento, Uiharu.—No resistió más, y perdió el conocimiento.<p>

La occidental se preparó para atacarla, tomando el mandoble como si fuera a decapitar a la estudiante. —Esto es todo; fue divertido pelear contra una shaman crecida en este mundo sin espiritualidad —Sonrió, a punto de bajar la espada. Entonces la sister se interpuso entre ella y Saten.

—¡Espera! Dice Misaka expresando su consternación. ¿acaso vas a aprovecharte de alguien que está derrotado?  
>—Si no te quitas de mi camino, tu espíritu también se verá afectado —Dijo la chica sin culpa —¿Estás dispuesta a tal riesgo? ¿Para alguien que ya no tiene nada más que perder salvo su propia esencia?<br>#9982 estaba decidida, inclusive parecía que podría convocar relámpagos tangibles a pesar de ser un espíritu.  
>—¡Bien! Entonces puedo decir que pasaron la prueba —Dicho esto, la joven rubia hizo desaparecer el mandoble, regresando a ser las dos espadas que había mostrado al principio. Las guardó y entonces, un espíritu se hizo presente a su lado. Era un hombre alto, de cara alargada, cabello oscuro y una barba que ya tenía matices de gris, vestía una armadura de acero y pieles de animales.<p>

—¿Qué es lo que harás a continuación? dice Misaka después de observar algo nunca antes visto para las Misakas —#10032 habló acercándose también a donde Saten yacía inconsciente.  
>—No dejaré que hagas daño a Saten-sama, dice Misaka mostrándose aguerrida —#9982 desconfiaba de esa mujer.<br>—Descuiden. Sólo la llevaré a un hospital, es lo mínimo que merece. Como les mencioné, esta chica pasó la prueba. He confirmado que tanto ella como tu, tienen lo necesario para seguir con el camino del shamán —La chica le habló a la clon muerta —Esto que hizo no es un poder esper, es algo que va mas allá, pero debo de reconocer que nunca había visto a alguien que poseyera un campo AIM realizar cosas propias de gente como yo... quizá se deba a que tu también tienes un campo AIM por lo que el furyoku es compatible. He sabido que los espers crean rechazo al utilizar magia, y pensaba que sucedería lo mismo con la energía espiritual... ¡en fin! Si necesitan alguien que las guíe, podría ayudarlas, por esa razón hice esto. Y descuiden, no le haré nada a esa chica llamada Uiharu Kazari, ni siquiera se como es, solo la use como señuelo para que vinieran. —Cargó a Saten entre brazos —Si se esfuerza, Saten podrá tener un brillante futuro que no podría lograr en este lugar...  
>—¿Cómo te llamas? pregunta Misaka para saber a quien llamar en caso de que Saten-sama quiera aceptar tu oferta<br>—¿Yo? me llamo Emi, soy una miembro del clan Asakura, de una rama muy, muy apartada de la rama principal que vive en este país. —La chica sonrió con calma —¡Vámos! Acompañame al hospital para que atiendan a esta chica. He oído que hay un doctor con cara de rana que es muy bueno, aunque en realidad, ella solo está fatigada, apuesto que es la primera vez que se esfuerzan de esta manera, ¿no es así?  
>—Si, responde Misaka mientras te pone un ojo encima, pero Misaka sabe que esas patadas que le propinaste le rompieron un par de costillas, dice Misaka acusativa y segura porque sintió el mismo dolor que Saten-sama —La sister se mostraba desconfiada todavía.<br>—Reconozco que me sobrepasé un poco... pero, si la hubiera querido matar, un solo corte de mis espadas hubieran bastado, ¿no lo crees? No la hubiera citado a este encuentro, simplemente la hubiera encontrado en un callejón y la habría degollado... además de que él no me lo hubiera permitido —Señaló al espíritu del hombre que lo acompaña.  
>—Apuesto que tampoco "él" te lo hubiera permitido —Señaló hacia un edificio sin ventanas. —¿Por esa razón estás aquí, #10032? —La aludida asintió<p>

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente los ojos, confundida y cansada. Las luces blancas del techo de su cuarto de hospital fue lo primero que vio, y lo siguiente, un fuerte dolor en su costado, justo donde había recibido esas patadas. Hizo un gesto de dolor que puso en alerta a una preocupada Uiharu que de inmediato se levantó del pequeño banco en el que había pasado toda la noche. Saten, al ver a su amiga preocupada, le sonrió, dándole a entender que se encuentra bien.<br>—¡Saten-san! —Exclamó la chica de las flores, al borde de las lagrimas —Me tenías preocupada desde que me enteré que habías sido atacada por unos skill-outs, me temí lo peor.  
>—Descuida Uiharu... ya me encuentro mejor...<br>Saten movió un poco su brazo, como queriendo acariciar el rostro de su amiga, pero sin previo aviso, se dirigió hacia la falda de esta, levantándola un poco, dejando al descubierto las bragas blancas de la chica. Eso demostró que ya se encontraba mejor. Por esa ocasión Uiharu no le dijo nada.  
>—Me alegro —Comenzó a llorar. Ruiko sabía bien lo sensible que era su amiga, así que hizo lo posible para tranquilizarla.<br>—Sólo fueron un par de golpes, a ellos no les fue mejor —A como pudo, atrajo hacia si misma la cabeza de Uiharu, colocándola suavemente en su pecho, era la única forma que se le ocurrió para consolarla de aquella mentira que le habían contado. —_En realidad... no quisiera mentirte, pero estas heridas son producto de algo que no comprenderás, algo que es muy peligroso y no quiero que te involucres —_Pensó.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio otro rato más hasta que Kuroko y Mikoto llegaron con un par de presentes para ella. Saten les improvisó una historia rápida de como había sido capaz de defenderse al final de unos skill-outs usando un pedazo de tubo a modo de bate a costa de ser golpeada varias veces hasta que una misteriosa chica pasó por ahí y llamó al anti-skill.  
>—¿Y que hacías rondando por esos callejones a esa hora de la noche? —Kuroko le preguntó bruscamente.<br>—Mitos urbanos —Fue lo único que respondió la chica.  
>—Sabes que deberías de ser más cuidadosa, mucho más si estás sola en lugares peligrosos —Las palabras de Kuroko sonaron a regaño.<br>—Y si piensas ir de todos modos, Kuroko, Uiharu o yo podemos acompañarte, por eso somos amigas, ¿no es así, Saten-san? —Misaka se acercó a la cama de Saten, dejando a Kuroko y a Uiharu detrás de ellas —Anda, platícanos que estabas buscando para que te pusieras en peligro de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Después de la visita de sus amigas, Saten Ruiko volvió a quedarse dormida, y no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Cuando lo hizo, vio en la mesa alado de la cabecera de su cama un paquete de galletas caseras, con una nota que decía: "Que te recuperes pronto, con cariño, Misaka Mikoto, Uiharu Kazari, Shirai Kuroko" Entendió que habían vuelto a visitarla en la mañana. Tomó una galleta que tenía la forma de una flor, comiéndosela de inmediato. Tomó otra galleta igual y una tercera en forma de gekota. Saten sonrió feliz porque cada una le hizo galletas, incluso Shirai, las cuales tenían la forma del rostro de Mikoto.<br>—Me gustaría probar las galletas, dice Misaka saboreándoselas, acompañadas de té con leche —El espíritu de #9982 apareció a lado de Saten —En especial esas de ahí en forma de tanga que seguro fueron hechas por esa chica que ultrajaría Misakas si se las llegara a encontrar por las calles, dice Misaka revelando uno de los fetiches de las Misakas —#9982 se alzó la falda, dejandole ver a Saten sus bragas a rayas azul y blanco —Misaka tiene entendido que también tienes ese fetiche, dice Misaka después de ver como levantaste la falda de tu amiga Uiharu.  
>—No lo estás entendiendo, ser una voyeur no es lo mismo que presentarle mis respetos a las bragas de Uiharu —Le hizo saber haciéndose la ofendida.<br>—Alguien viene —dijo de pronto la sister, y enseguida, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar al doctor con cara de rana.

—Así que ya te encuentras mejor —Tomó el estetoscopio para revisar el pulso de la chica —Me alegro por eso. A decir verdad tus heridas no eran nada graves  
>—¿Tener un par de costillas rotas no es nada grave? —Le dijo Saten haciendo un puchero por la calma en que se tomaba el doctor sus heridas.<br>—Mientras estés viva y llegues a mi hospital, te podré salvar, ¿quién crees que soy? —Decía mientras ponía el frío metal en las costillas y pecho de la chica —Tus heridas ya están prácticamente curadas, aún estás un poco adolorida, pero no es nada que unos anti-inflamatorios no curen, así que esta misma tarde firmaré tu alta —Volvía a poner el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello —Si me permites, tengo que ir a revisar a mi paciente favorito, ese chico tiene fetiche de enfermera aunque lo niegue; no pasa más de dos semanas sin que esté en este hospital. Ayer lo trajeron con varias fracturas, parece que tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar y caer desde un tercer piso, va a estar en cama por un largo tiempo... y si le sumas que tu amiga eléctrica es celosa y casi lo rostiza cuando se enteró con que chica se encontraba en el momento del accidente... —suspiró— debo de hacer el reporte a Tokiwadai para que repongan el equipo que destruyó en la habitación del chico —se dirigió hacia la puerta —por cierto, tienes visita.

Heaven Canceller salió, y al instante, entró la chica que le había causado esas heridas.  
>—Emi Asakura... —#9982 susurró con cierto resentimiento. Saten miró por un momento a la sister antes de ver a aquella chica rubia<br>—¿¡La conoces!?  
>—Ella me dijo su nombre después de que perdieras la razón, explica Misaka sintiéndose inquieta<br>—No te preocupes, no vengo a hacerles daño, sólo es que no me sentía en paz sin saber si te encontrabas bien —dijo la joven rubia —Así que vengo a pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te traté, me excedí un poco y...  
>—Te excediste mucho con ella, mi señora —el espíritu del hombre ataviado con ropas de la edad media apareció, hincando la rodilla frente a la cama de Saten —Pido disculpas en nombre de los dos a usted, Lady Saten Ruiko y a usted, Lady Misaka Imouto —Ambas chicas, shaman y espíritu, se miraron sin comprender el porque de tanta caballerosidad y el tratamiento tan honorífico.<br>—No se... supongo que no hay problema, pero antes, quiero que me expliquen más sobre este poder mío.  
>—Y asi será —Emi Asakura esbozó una sonrisa sincera.<p> 


	2. Entre la vida y la muerte, la senda del

**Primero que nada, gracias a Kisame Hoshigaki y a Lord Arthas por sus reviews, a y a todos los demás que sin devar un comentario leyeron este que pensaba ser solo un one-shot. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras ¿Porque dejarlo como one-shot? Hay que darle toda una aventura a Saten (uno de mis personajes favoritos de Toaru) Aún estoy pensando como desarrollar la historia, pero ya tengo una idea xD. Sin más preambulos, aquí está la continuación**

**Capitulo I**

**Entre la vida y la muerte, la senda del shaman**

Saten Ruiko ya había salido del hospital una semana antes cuando nuevamente volvió a caer en él, herida de gravedad. El aspecto que tenía cuando era transportada en la camilla no era nada agradable. Una mueca de dolor con cada movimiento que habían, la sangre recorría su mejilla izquierda manchando su uniforme escolar; mallugaduras en los brazos y la pierna derecha doblada en L justo a la mitad, eso sin contar las cortadas que tenía en varias partes del cuerpo. Al igual que la primera vez, fue atendida en la sala de urgencias por Heaven Canceller, aquel doctor al que Mikoto confundía con Gekota.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió en si, nuevamente recostada en la cama. A su lado, estaba el doctor cara de rana.

—¿Nuevamente estoy aquí? —Susurró, siendo escuchada por el médico.

—Es la segunda vez en una semana, ¿acaso piensas hacerle competencia a mi paciente favorito? —El doctor comentó a modo de broma, él sabe que nadie querría estar tanto tiempo en un hospital como el desafortunado chico de la habitación de a lado —Consideraré una competencia si te veo por aquí nuevamente antes de cumplir el mes, por cierto, ese chico aún está aquí, volvió a recaer después de que Misaka-san llegara a visitarlo sin avisar, el problema fue que estaba Shokuhou-san visitándolo, y al parecer, tenían un momento intimo… Estoy pensando seriamente en prohibir la visita de niveles 5 a mis pacientes.

Saten intentó sonreír por el comentario del doctor, al recordar lo impulsiva y poco racional que puede llegar a ser su tsundere amiga… y dicen que es la más cuerda de los 7 niveles 5

—Espero no volver a estar aquí —fue lo único que dijo la chica —por lo menos no pronto.

—Eso espero, no hay nada que desee más que el bienestar de mis pacientes —anunció el doctor —y como el bienestar es lo más importante, seguramente estarás aquí por una semana hasta que se cure tu pierna, puedo curar cualquier herida que no sea cerebral, pero incluso con toda la ciencia médica a mi disposición, hay cosas que siguen tardando en sanar, como los huesos, así que… tendrás que esperar. ¿Segura que no tienes fetiche de enfermera? —preguntó de pronto el galeno.

—Juro solemnemente por las bragas de Uiharu que sólo soy fiel a ellas —Saten dijo en voz baja aunque con determinación.

* * *

><p>En las oficinas de la rama 177 de judgement, Uiharu Kazari sintió escalofríos<p>

—¿Sucede algo, Uiharu-san? —Preguntó con curiosidad Konori Mii al ver la repentina reacción de su kouhai

—Sentí como si una extraña y pervertida pero a la vez familiar presencia me fuera a quitar… —bragas, iba a decir bragas, pero se puso roja y terminó por decir —algo importante.

—Kuroko no está aquí, si te refieres a ella —dijo Konori —Está investigando algunos casos en el distrito 23 que pudieran estar relacionados con los recientes problemas del distrito 7.

—Es una lástima que esté tan ocupada—Dijo Uiharu —quería ver si me acompañaba a visitar a Saten-san al hospital, le compré unos regalos para llevárselos… ¿en que andaría metida esa chica? —Había recibió la noticia la noche anterior, preocupándose al principio aunque después le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro, tranquilizandose

—Es la segunda vez esta semana; tal vez ella sepa este mito urbano, y es que hay un chico que pasa por lo menos tres veces al mes en el hospital, ¿querrá comprobar el mito? —Konori tomó asiento, he hizo una rápida busqueda en la página de leyendas urbanas que frecuenta Saten. —Mira, es este —Le mostró la información a Uiharu.

—Conociendo a Saten-san, esa es una posibilidad...

* * *

><p>Después de la visita del doctor, Saten se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Desde que salió del hospital la vez pasada, la chica volvió a practicar con sus recién adquiridas habilidades ayudada por #9982. Y no encontró mejor lugar para practicar que en los baldíos y callejones del distrito 7, lugares en donde no creía estar a la vista de todos. Como había descubierto en su encuentro con Emi Asakura, al utilizar eso que llamaban "posesión de almas" era capaz de utilizar el electromaster de Imouto. Por primera vez desde su llegada a la ciudad, Saten desbordaba de felicidad, haciendo saltar chispas eléctricas de su flequillo y de todo su cuerpo en general cada vez que utilizaba esa habilidad. Pero claro, solo lo podía hacer cuando el espíritu de la sister entraba dentro de su cuerpo, y sin ella, volvía a ser la misma nivel 0 de siempre.<p>

Al poco rato, apareció aquella chica que se hacía llamar "shaman". Saten la miró por un momento, antes de verse sus propias manos que liberaban unas cuantas chispas eléctricas.

—Me dices que esto no es una habilidad esper, pero estoy usando el mismo poder de Misaka-san —Habló en voz baja, bajando las manos y la mirada. Frente a ella, se encontraba la muchacha llamada Emi.

— Como te lo dije antes, es la primera vez que veo a un shaman que es ayudado por el espíritu de un esper; un espíritu puede conferirle al shaman sus habilidades que tuvo en vida; un maestro de kung-fu puede darle al shaman esas habilidades, un espíritu de la naturaleza el control de algún elemento natural… y supongo que lo más natural sea que un esper le de al shaman su habilidad esper; puedo sentir un poco eso que llaman "campos AIM" que emanan de tu espíritu y de ti misma, cuando ambas se juntan, ese campo también se fusiona, por lo que si mi suposición es correcta, también podrías utilizar tu propio poder esper cuando utilizas la posesión de almas si te esfuerzas, tengo entendido que no has sido capaz de utilizar ninguna habilidad antes.

A Saten eso le pareció un poco parecido al Level Upper.

—Pero temo decirte que estás confundiendo las cosas, te estás esforzando en utilizar los poderes esper de tu espíritu acompañante y no las habilidades que tienes como shaman —Emi le dijo con frías palabras —Les puedo ayudar, pero si te estancas en tu pequeña concepción de lo que representa las habilidades de un shaman, no seguirás progresando —Emi tomó ambas espadas que llevaba colgando del cinto, he hizo la posesión de objetos formando un gran mandoble de acero gris envuelto de la aún misteriosa aura —Controla tu flujo de furyouku y serás capaz de hacer algo como esto sin agotar tus poderes en el primer movimiento —hizo un corte en diagonal en el aire, creando con esto pequeñas partículas de hielo —Anda, intenta utilizar la posesión de objetos, y tengamos un entrenamiento.

—¿Segura que es buena idea? —#9982 apareció a lado de Saten —Misaka no cree que sea aún tiempo para eso, dice Misaka recordando la última experiencia; Saten-sama agotó todas sus fuerzas con la posesión de objetos.

—¡Si no lo hacen, puede que no sobrevivan esta vez! —Emi se lanzó al ataque tan repentinamente que Saten e Imouto apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar fusinandose de nuevo, haciéndose a un lado justo cuando el filo del mandoble pasó a su izquierda. Ruiko estaba sorprendida por el repentino ataque, aunque más sorprendida estaba por su rápido reaccionar. Pero no se dejó llevar por esa emoción. Sin pensarlo, le disparó una serie de relámpagos de mediana intensidad mismos que Emi esquivaba o evitaba al ponerse detrás de un contenedor de basura.

—Así que te lo estás tomando en serio —Emi sonrió —Eso es bueno; en la vida real, nunca sabrás cuando alguien te puede atacar ni de qué manera, ¡esa es la lección de hoy!

Para una chica como Saten, que se encontraba en la escala más baja de la ciudad, no se le hacía extraño lo que le instruían, sobre todo si recuerda aquellos encuentros con skill-outs que se aprovechan de los niveles 0 más débiles que ellos. Debía de ser rápida y no sentir el miedo aunque en la práctica es muy difícil de poner a prueba, quedándose en más de una ocasión al borde de la violación y solo siendo salva por los anti-skill que llegaban a tiempo, o por sus amigas Kuroko y Mikoto.

—Incluso debes de cuidarte de las personas que consideres cercanas a ti, algunos shamanes pueden leer las mentes o incluso controlarlos mediante su espíritu u otra clase de artimaña; en este mundo hay infinidad de maneras de usar tus habilidades de shaman, ¡eso es lo que quiero que te des cuenta! —Finalmente el filo del mandoble alcanzó a la estudiante, rasgando su uniforme y profiriéndole un ligero corte en su hombro. Al no estar acostumbrada a semejante cosa, Saten gritó y se llevó su mano sana al hombro, tratando en vano detener la hemorragia.

—Si te encuentras en una pelea con algún shaman hostil, este no se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos muera —Siguió hablando Emi mientras hacía otro corte, ahora en la pierna de la chica. Saten cayó al suelo. —A estas alturas, quizá ya se hayan propagado los rumores de tu existencia entre los de mi tipo, y tal vez algunos no estén muy de acuerdo con tu existencia. Si no te hubiera encontrado antes, alguien más lo habría hecho y quizá¡ ya estuvieras muerta! —Emi giró levemente el mandoble, utilizando la parte plana para asestarle un golpe en la pierna a Saten con tal fuerza que fue suficiente para fracturarle el hueso…

Esos son todos los recuerdos que tenía en ese momento.

Saten suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba hacia la ventana que daba a un pequeño parque frente al hospital

—Parece que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien que digamos —Suspiró —¡Pero no era para me lastimara de esta manera! —Se notaba muy molesta.

—De cierta manera, Emi tiene razón, dice Misaka pensando en la situación; Pero Misaka tampoco está de acuerdo con los métodos que utiliza para "entrenarte". Misaka tiene sus dudas, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué está ella aquí? ¿Cuáles son sus razones para querer ayudarnos? ¿Por qué los altos mandos permiten que esté ella aquí? Esta Misaka no duda que ellos sepan algo de Emi y de nosotras, dice Misaka explicando sus inquietudes. Además, hay algo que también me intriga, y es que los directores aún no hayan actuado para averiguar tus habilidades; Saten-sama ha ido de callejón en callejón usando una habilidad que no corresponde a tu perfil esper, y Misaka no duda que pronto actúen, solo espero que no actúen hostilmente.

Ruiko se quedó pensando en las palabras de la sister. ¡cómo había sido tan tonta para no haber pensado en nada de eso! Se había emocionado tanto que no había pensado en las consecuencias. Pero, a pesar de no haber mostrado su habilidad a la vista del público, sabía a la perfección que en la ciudad nada podía ser ocultado al estar vigilado siempre por cámaras de seguridad e incluso, si la leyenda es cierta, por sistemas de espionaje exóticos como el llamado Underline. —¿Qué es lo que haremos, Imouto-san?

—Por ahora, esperar, no podemos hacer nada por el momento, dice Misaka con pesimismo, sólo podemos confiar en que los altos mandos no harán nada en tu contra, y que te protejan de la gente del exterior no dejando que entren en primer lugar.

Saten cerró los ojos. Toda esa alegría por sus recién descubiertas habilidades se estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Podré contar contigo, Imouto-san? —Lentamente Saten bajó la mirada hacia las sabanas de su cama

—Por supuesto, dice Misaka sinceramente.

—Gracias.

Saten se cubrió completamente con las sabanas de su cama, cerrando los ojos, cayendo pronto en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba soñando.<br>Lo sabía muy bien, y sin embargo, todo a su alrededor se siente tan vívido.  
>Fuego, humo y cenizas la rodeaban. El calor era tan abrazador que el aire a su alrededor quemaba con solo respirarlo, el humo era tan irritante que le provocaba lágrimas y le quitaba poco a poco la respiración. Pero a pesar de eso, aún podía distinguir los altos edificios que ardían a su alrededor y en el horizonte iluminado por las llamas. No cabía duda que se trataba de Ciudad Academia.<p>

No sabía que clase de pesadilla es esa, pero sentía la urgente necesidad de despertar. Pero no podía. Se sentía atrapada en medio de aquel pandemónium, sin ninguna escapatoria, siendo consumida por la desesperación no solo por no poder salir de ahí, sino porque no era capaz de hacer nada salvo encogerse del miedo. A su lado había algunas personas corriendo, huyendo de algo, mientras que algunos espers osados corrían hacia el frente. Y entre ellos, vio a un chico de cabello en puntas siguiendo a Imouto… no, a Misaka Mikoto. Algunas patrullas de Anti-skill también iban hacia el frente

—¡Misaka-san! —Gritó Saten, pero no fue escuchada. Sintió la necesidad de avisarle de un peligro que presentía venir. Pero fue demasiado tarde. De la nada, un gigante rojo apareció detrás de uno de los edificios, y de un manotazo, lo derribó.

—¡Huyan! ¡Corran! ¡Aléjense lo más que puedan! —El fuego se hizo presente en donde estaban todos los Anti-skill y espers, incluída Mikoto y el chico Kamijou que había conocido en el Daihaseisai. Ella lo sabía, lo supo en ese instante. Todos estaban muertos. Saten Ruiko gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la desesperación, las lágrimas ahora eran por el llano.

—¡Espíritu del fuego, puedes devorar sus almas! —Saten escuchó de pronto una voz a la distancia. Se limpió las lágrimas, y entonces pudo verlas: todas las almas de aquellos que habían muerto, y el gigante rojo tomarlas en las manos justo antes de devorarlas. Quedó paralizada de la impresión. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Entonces ella lo vio, al chico que se encontraba sobre el hombro del gigante. Tenía el cabello largo, y vestía una especie de capa sobre el torso desnudo y unos pantalones holgados. Parecía casi un niño, pero esos ojos que ella alcanzó a ver reflejaban una gran malicia. Y él también la vio. Saten retrocedió, negándolo todo.

Todo era un sueño, ella lo sabía pero no podía despertar. Cuando parecía que no tenía escapatoria, apareció Imouto-san delante de ella, tocándola en la cabeza, momentos antes escucho cristales siendo rotos, probablemente de los edicios que ya no resistían la temperatura de las llamas. La percepción de Saten Ruiko cambió, volviéndose todo negro, sintiendo que caía en un abismo sin fondo.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar al otro lado del mundo, una hoguera que brillaba en medio del desierto de pronto lanzó una llamarada como si se le hubiera añadido gasolina. La única persona que contemplaba eso, un chico de cabello largo, miró con interés lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver en sus llamas.<p>

—Que tenemos aquí… no esperaba que alguien en esa ciudad tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para romper la conexión que establecí para vigilar a esa chiquilla. Las cosas se están poneindo interesantes.

* * *

><p>Ruiko despertó sobresaltada, gritando, destapándose por completo. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado, y tenía la respiración agitada. Se quedó encorvada por unos momentos, totalmente confundida. Sentía el aire fresco del hospital y su olor a antisépticos, mismos que le eran reconfortantes en cierto modo, por otra parte, se sintió preocupada.<p>

—¿Misa…ka-san? ¿Dónde está Misaka-san? —Se notaba preocupada.

—Ehm… ¿biri-biri? —La voz de cierto joven con peinado de puntas llegó a sus oídos pero tardó un par de segundo en poder procesar esas palabras y ese timbre de voz. Ruiko alzó lentamente la mirada, observando al desafortunado chico que se encontraba de pie a lado de su cama. Kamijou Touma vestía la bata verde de paciente, tenía un yeso por toda su pierna derecha y se apoyaba en un par de muletas. —Descuida, ella ha de estar en la escuela en estos momentos… ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla sobre ella? Escuché tus gritos justo cuando regresaba del tocador y… ¡perdón por haber pasado a tu habitación sin tu permiso! ¡Kamijou-san se disculpa por esto! —Hizo un gesto de reverencia torpe por el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Descuida, Kamijou-kun, de hecho, es un gusto verte otra vez. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el festival —Habló con más entusiasmo, sintiéndose por dentro aliviada de que él, una de las personas que vio en su sueño, se encontraba presente, entonces, Mikoto también debería de encontrarse bien.

—Si, como no recordar lo que pasó en ese festival, si no hubiera sido por ti, tal vez Misaka hubiera muerto y toda la ciudad hubiera desaparecido del mapa, así que por todo eso, gracias —Sonriente, Kamijou se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, miró hacia atrás, pregunta con seriedad. —¿Estás metida en algo extraño, Saten-san?

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, y por la suposición correcta que hacía el chico. Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica que no revelara su secreto, sin embargo, Touma le ganó la palabra.

—Pude sentir que algo se desvaneció cuando toqué tu frente, tal vez debió ser alguna clase de poder mental, ya sabes, telepatía, he escuchado que en Tokiwadai estudia la número 5, la más poderosa telépata de la ciudad, espero que no tengas alguna clase de problema después de esto, si es así, no dudes en golpear la pared, estoy en la habitación de a lado. Bueno, nos estamos viendo, Saten-san —Cojeando, el chico salió de la habitación.

Saten miró confundida la puerta, pensando en las palabras del chico. ¿A que se refería a que algo se desvaneció cuando tocó su frente? Supuso entonces que ese algo tenía que ver con su pesadilla.

—Misaka se alegra de que estés despierta, dice Misaka aliviada. Misaka intentó despertarte cundo comenzaste a sudar y a desarrollar fiebre, pero no pude. Había algo que me impidió ayudarte. Así que busqué ayuda, por suerte, el héroe pasaba por aquí, así que solo bastó un poco de persuasión estilo Misaka para hacerlo entrar. Por suerte, pudo ayudarte, aunque es un misterio para esta Misaka el como lo hizo, dice Misaka explicado la situación.

—Tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que toda la ciudad estaba en llamas, y morían, todos morían, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, y… —Fue interrumpida cuando de pronto sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca, y en acto seguido una potente descarga eléctrica se escuchó justo a lado, en la habitación del chico pelo de puercoespín

—¡Me puedes explicar que hacías en la habitación de Saten-san! —La voz de Mikoto era perfectamente audible en varias habitaciones a la redonda —Con que no se te haya ocurrido hacerle algo extraño, si es así, ¡considérate frito!  
>—No, ¡espera biri-biri! ¡no es lo que tu piensas!<br>—¡Me llamo Misaka Mikoto, recuérdalo bien, idiota! —Gritó con más fuerza, escuchandose nuevamente una descarga electrica  
>¡Que desgraciaaaaa! —Gritó el chico antes de que una nueva descarga se escuchara.<p>

Cuando Mikoto salió de la habitación de Touma, varias enfermeras entraron para ver el estado del chico. Ellas ya sabían lo que procedía en ese caso, así que dejaron a la castaña en paz y se centraron en traer de vuelta a este mundo al pobre chico. Apareció Heaven Canceller de inmediato, negando con la cabeza —Me alegro de haber hecho que reforzaran esta habitación para soportar los poderes dela número tres… no me imagino que tuviéramos que reemplazar todo el equipo médico cada que lo visita.

—Maldición, ¡cuando dejará de hacer eso! ¡Lo peor es que ahora se trata de mi amiga! —Mikoto se tranquilizó —¡cierto! Por eso vine, a visitar a Saten-san. De paso le preguntaré si no le hizo nada ese idiota.

Mikoto tardó cerca de una hora con Saten a solas antes de que llegara Uiharu y Kuroko, hora que le sirvió a Mikoto para reflexionar sobre sus arranques tsunderes. Saten la obligó (si, la obligó quien sabe como pero lo hizo) a ir con Kamijou y pedirle perdón por el malentendido. Aunque no estuvieron seguras si escuchó eso, ya que estaba dormido por unos fuertes medicamentos. Después, cuando estuvo el resto de las chicas reunidas, les contó la pesadilla que tuvo.

—¡Vaya imaginación que tienes Saten-san!— Le dijo Kuroko a modo de regaño.

—Esa podría ser una interesante historia de terror para contar, ¡no olvides que estás en Ciudad Academia! La ciudad de la ciencia, cosas sobrenaturales como la que cuentas no podrían ocurrir de ninguna manera —Mencionó Uiharu. Misaka solo escuchaba, sintiéndose un poco mal por los inconvenientes causados a "su idiota" —Incluso aunque parezcan que son casos recientes que investiga Shirai-san están relacionados con fantasmas, no hay nada que no pueda ser explicado por la ciencia.

—¡Shhh! ¡Silencio, Uiharu! —Kuroko comenzó a pellizcar las mejillas de Uiharu.

—¿De que casos hablan? —Comentó Saten —Tal vez sean leyendas urbanas —Le brillaron los ojos, pensando en leyendas urbanas.

—No es nada de eso, Saten-san. Sólo unos cuantos incidentes, cosas menores que no pueden ser captados por las cámaras de seguridad, tal vez se trate de un esper que pueda manipular la óptica o algún efecto similar relacionado con la luz ¡cielos! Hola, ¿Esto es Ciudad Academia? Recuerdo que tu casi eras víctima de un esper que manipulaba la luz y que me dio problemas incluso a mi

Cerca de una semana después, finalmente Saten Ruiko salió del hospital. Agradecía el apoyo de sus amigas, y también el de Kamijou Touma que la visitaba en ocasiones, haciendo que su estancia en el hospital fuera más llevadera. De todo eso también se llevaba una revelación: el mito urbano sobre el chico que pasa por lo menos tres veces en el hospital al mes es nada más y nada menos que Kamijou-kun. Eso era una anotación personal en su búsqueda de mitos urbanos.

—¡Que bueno es estar fuera del hospital! No entiendo cómo es que Kamijou-kun le gusta estar en ese lugar —Dijo en voz baja, aparentemente no le hablaba a nadie, pero eso no era así.

—Debe de tener una fuerte voluntad para soportar, dice Misaka tratando de entenderlo.

Era bastante agradable sentir la brisa acariciar su piel y los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, a tal grado que ya comenzaba a olvidar la pesadilla tan vívida que había tenido.

—Por cierto, Saten-sama, ¿ya pensaste que hacer con tus poderes? A Misaka no le gustaría ser la causante de que tengas problemas en un futuro, se disculpa Misaka de corazón.

—Al parecer, es algo que no puedo ocultar, como si fuera mi poder esper aunque diga Emi que no lo es… no importa. Si este mi poder, tarde o temprano los investigadores se darán cuenta. Pero de ellos no me debo de preocupar. Más bien debemos de tener cuidado de los shamanes. Si Emi está en la ciudad, ¿por qué no deberían de haber más? Recuerda que dijo que a algunos puede que no les agrade mi existencia y traten de matarme. Confío que Ciudad Academia no permitirá que eso pase —Comenzó a reir animadamente, dándose esperanzas de que nada malo habría de ocurrirle estando dentro de los muros de la ciudad. —Además, cuento contigo, ¿no es así, Imouto-san?

—Si —Respondió la sister con su monótona voz —Que te parece si hacemos la posesión de almas, y tratamos de mantenernos así el mayor tiempo posible, sin usar el electromaster, opina Misaka pensando en una forma de ayudar a Saten-sama.

La idea fue aceptada, y ambas caminaron dentro del mismo cuerpo por toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta que llegó el momento de ir a dormir. Se sorprendieron de no ver a Emi por al ciudad, algo que les pareció un alivio, Saten no quería ser enviada nuevamente al hospital. Y al día siguiente, sus actividades volvían a la normalidad: Saten yendo a la escuela, saludando a las bragas de Uiharu, platicar con sus amigas de la escuela y con Kuroko y Mikoto, despedirse de las bragas de Uijaru... todo eso utilizando la posesión de almas, resultando una experiencia placentera para #9982, quien también disfrutaba de la sensaciones que como espíritu ya no podía sentir, como la comida, las bebidas, los helados de menta con chocolate y el té con leche. Pero además de todas las experiencias que compartía Saten con la sister, había algo más de lo que ninguna de las dos era consciente, y era el campo AIM típico de un electromaster nivel 3 que emitía su cuerpo, el cual pasó desapercibido para todos excepto para Mikoto, que podía sentirlo. No comentó eso con nadie y no presionaría a Saten a que le dijera algo al respecto.

El día siguiente aparentaba ser igual que el anterior, sin embargo, cerca del medio día, el grupo de Saten fue llamado para una evaluación sorpresa de poderes esper. Si bien la secundaria Sakugawa seguía el Programa de desarrollo ESPer, nunca había tenido una evaluación sorpresa, mucho menos de personal externo de la escuela. Uno a uno, todos los estudiantes pasaron a hacerse el escaneo, revelando los resultados que ya conocían: nivel 0, y con algunas excepciones como Uiharu que tenía el nivel 1 y Haruue Eri con el nivel 2. Pero la sorpresa fue Saten Ruiko. De acuerdo con el escaneo inicial, fue detectado el nivel 3, aunque un segundo análisis reveló un poder nivel 0. Un tercer análisis arrojó el mismo resultado, el suficiente para descartar el error inicial.

Pero no acabó ahí. Los examinadores insistieron que se hiciera un análisis especial a puerta cerrada en instalaciones móviles que habían traído consigo para descartar errores. El resultado volvió a arrojar un nivel 0, sin embargo, el equipo arrojó algunos datos extras. Saten se sintió temerosa todo ese tiempo, temiendo que finalmente la ciudad estaba tomando cartas en el asunto por su anomalía. Y así era. El examen que le practicaron fue muy especializado, y al terminar, le dijeron a Saten.

—Los poderes esper se dividen en dos, ¿puedes decirnos cuáles son? —Preguntó uno de los científicos.

—Emh… en PK(psicoquinesis) y ESP(extrasensoriales), ¿Cierto?

—Así es. Después de esta evaluación, encontramos que tienes un poder tipo ESP nivel 0, en este caso, el poder de percibir aglomeraciones de campos AIM residuales que dejan los estudiantes cuando mueren. Hasta hace apenas un año, se desconocía que los espers dejaban rastro de sus campos AIM demasiado débiles como para ser detectados con equipos convencionales. Hemos tratado de eliminar esos campos AIM, pero siempre regresan, como si tuvieran conciencia. Seguramente tu puedes percibirlos como si fuera una clase de... ¿fantasma? Si, esa es la mejor explicación

—En fin, ahora mismo hay uno de esos campos residuales a tu izquierda —Otro científico que usaba unas gafas especiales llenas de LEDS y cables señaló hacia un costado de Saten —¿Podrías usarlo?

Saten estaba consternada por ese hallazgo. ¿En Ciudad Academia eran capaces de ver fantasmas usando tecnología? Después se respondería esa pregunta. Lo que hizo fue seguir la instrucción que le dieron, tomando a #9982 y fusionándose con ella. Los científicos una vez más hicieron lecturas, obteniendo un electromaster nivel 3.

—Increíble —Dijo uno de los examinadores. —Ese conjunto de campos AIM corresponde al de un electromaster...

—Eres un caso especial, quizá único, Saten Ruiko-san. Tu nivel es 0 pero puedes llegar al nivel 3… simplemente fascinante. En casos como este, ameritas ser transferida de escuela, tienes tres opciones, la más adecuada para ti por tu clase de habilidad única sería que asistieras a la Escuela para señoritas Kirigaoka, la segunda opción es la Academia Nagatenjouki, y la tercera, haciendo una excepción a su regla de solo admitir estudiantes de nivel 3 hacia arriba, es Tokiwadai. Creo que no tienes opción, ya que este estudio solo sirvió para confirmar lo que habíamos estdo observando durante un par de seanas, así debes elegir una de esas tres, ¿Cuál será?

El cientifico encargado del sistema informatico comenzó a registrar todos los datos:  
>Name: Saten Ruiko<br>Class: ESP  
>Hability Name: 魂魄使い [AIM Ghost]<br>Level: 0  
>Note: She can use student deceaced's residual AIM fields and get their habilities. Perhaps she could reach level 5. Investigations will continue<br>Security level: Top secret

—"Underline" —Pensó la chica, esa era la unica forma de que supieran su naturaleza y la trataran de explicar usando el sistema de desarrollo de poderes de la ciudad. —"Entonces no tengo otra alternativa" —Saten Ruiko ya sabía la respuesta sobre que elegiría.


	3. Bienvenida a Tokiwadai

**Primero que nada, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido desde la ultima vez xD, espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Me he puesto a ver cuanto crossover hay de estas dos series en español y me sorprende que nadie hubiera escrito algo... al ser el primero me motiva a continuarlo, no se cuanto vaya a durar este, pero por el momento ya tengo el cap 3 escrito, en un 90%. Por el momento, les presento este capitulo.  
><strong>

**Capítulo II  
>Bienvenida a Tokiwadai<strong>

De todas las cosas que pudiera haber imaginado Shirai Kuroko, la que se encontraba viendo en ese momento era la última de ellas. Incluso había mayor oportunidad de que su amada onee-sama finalmente se entregara a ella en cuerpo y alma antes que pasara lo que está viendo.

Estaba preparada para una sorpresa, ya que Uiharu le había hablado por teléfono durante la noche anterior, diciéndole que al día siguiente recibiría una gran sorpresa. La chica de coletas no pudo sacar más información.

—"_¿Así que esta es la sorpresa?_" —No lo podía creer. Y no es que no se sintiera feliz, sino porque es algo que seguramente ni ella ni nadie se esperaban.

—Mi nombre es Saten Ruiko, es un gusto conocerlos —Vestida con el uniforme de invierno de Tokiwadai, se presentaba ante todas nerviosa de estar ante un grupo tan selecto de señoritas que ella consideraba de la alta sociedad que la miraban con curiosidad. Detrás Saten se encontraba el pizarrón con su nombre escrito así como el nombre de su habilidad y su nivel. Sin duda lo que causaba revuelo era ver escrito "AIM Ghost nivel 0"

—Y díganos señorita Saten, ¿Qué es exactamente su habilidad? —Preguntó la profesora, una chica de mediana edad vestida de ejecutiva con cabello castaño largo y ojos del mismo color. —Estoy un poco intrigada, y tus compañeras también deben de estarlo; nunca había escuchado que existiera una habilidad como la tuya.

—Ehm… verá, según lo que me dijeron los científicos que me evaluaron, puedo percibir hasta el punto de ver las formas de los campos de difusión AIM residuales de chicos que ya han muerto y utilizarlos a mi antojo, adquiriendo sus poderes y nivel que tuvieron en vida —Saten estaba sonrojada, miraba hacia el suelo moviendo ligeramente su pierna izquierda, notando con ello que estaba exponiendo mucho más al utilizar la falda tan corta que se utiliza en Tokiwadai. Ella está conciente de que en realidad su poder no es algo como lo que había explicado, se trataba de algo mucho más profundo, de lo que había sido un intento cientifico de explicar una habilidad que ni siquiera es esper; podía ver no solo a espers muertos, también a gente común e incluso animales y espíritus de la naturaleza, interactuar con ellos y en cierta manera, llagar a utilizar sus habilidades al utilizar la posesión de almas aunque, de acuerdo con lo que Emi le dijo a través de la sister que la acompaña, utilizar las almas de gente desconocida representaba un gran riesgo para una primeriza como ella que aún ignora el concepto del shamanismo y sus alcances, y podía dar incluso puerta abierta para que algún espíritu de negras intenciones utilizase su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer mucho para impedirlo.

—Una habilidad camaleónica, por lo que veo, y debe de ser de mucho interés para la ciudad si la petición de tu inscripción viniera del mismísimo director general de la ciudad. No puedo dar conclusiones apresuradas, pero parece que tu habilidad tiene un poco de similitud con ese famoso AIM Stalker del que he oido hablar será el octavo poder nivel 5, así que podemos empezar a trabajar desde ahí con tu poder, quizá te conviertas es la numero 9 en un par de años—La profesora habló seriamente, mirando a todas sus alumnas —Está bien, silencio a todas; Saten, puedes sentarte a lado de… —miró hacia el fondo del salón de clases, buscando un lugar vacío —Siéntate a lado de la chica de los caireles… no, mejor a lado de Wanai-san —Señaló el lugar, aunque no hacía falta eso, Saten conocía de vista a Wanai, a su amiga Awatsuki y a Kongou Mitsuko. —Muy bien clase, el día de hoy vamos a trabajar con sus realidades personales…

* * *

><p>El rumor de la nueva chica inscrita en Tokiwadai pronto corrió por toda la escuela, llegando irremediablemente a los oídos de Mikoto.<p>

—Es una chica de primer año, según tengo entendido —Dijo entre susurros una joven rubia a sus dos amigas que la acompañaban.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? A veces entran chicas nuevas a mitad del curso, ¿no es así? —Respondía la segunda, una chica de pelo negro que usaba un gorro blanco

—Dicen que tiene una habilidad única, que debería estar en Kirigaoka… —dijo la tercera, una chica bajita de lentes.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de habilidad tiene? —dijo la rubia.

—no lo sabemos bien, de acuerdo con lo que escuchó Mitsuji-chan, esa chica nueva no supo explicar bien su habilidad pero lo que más desconcierta es que es una nivel 0. —dijo la de lentes.

Esa última palabra llamó la atención de Mikoto —_¿Una nivel 0 en Tokiwadai?_ —Pensó la castaña que quizá ese rumor tuviera algo que ver con cierta pechugona rubia manipuladora de mentes de su clase. Por supuesto que todo eso se podría tratar de una broma de mal gusto de Misaki, pero, ¿con que fin propagar un rumor como ese? Tal vez más tarde trataría de averiguar algo con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Misaka suspiró, siguiendo su camino hacia las albercas de la escuela cuando de pronto observó a un grupo de chicas salir de una de las aulas de primer año, al parecer rodeaban a una chica o a más de una entre cuchicheos y secretos. El grupo era tan compacto que no alcanzó a ver a quien rodeaban, aunque, de pronto, le pareció escuchar la voz de Kongou.

—_Seguro debe de haber hecho algo notable para llamar la atención de las demás chicas_ —Pensó Mikoto, recordando que esas chicas pertenecían al grupo de su kouhai —_Bien, le preguntaré después a Kuroko porque tanto alboroto con sus compañeras._

En medio de todas las chicas de la clase, Saten estaba nerviosa ante la cantidad insistente de preguntas que no dejaban de hacerle.

—¿En serio puedes ver esos campos AIM?

—¿En serio puedes usar esos campos como si fueran tuyos?

—¿Y eso no afecta de alguna manera tu Realidad Personal? ¿O esa ya es tu realidad personal?

Saten escuchaba tantas preguntas semejantes a esa que de pronto se sintió confundida y mareada. A su lado marchaban Awatsuki y Wannai como escolta y a su frente Kongou intentaba apartar con su abanico a todas las chicas para que pudieran avanzar, mientras que detrás iba una intangible sister que solo Saten percibía. Pero la cantidad de chicas alrededor de ellas sobrepasaban lo que ninguna de las cuatro habría podido lidiar por separado.

—Cómo puedo sacar a Saten-san de este lugar, ¿Cómo? —Pensó desesperada Mitsuko mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas y a Ruiko. Fue entonces que vio a su salvación. Sin perder el tiempo y a como pudo, sacó una hoja de papel y escribió un mensaje rápido en él antes de convertir la hoja en un avión que impulsó suavemente utilizando su habilidad. Voló suavemente, guiado por el Aero Hand de Kongou hasta que aterrizó a los pies de Mikoto. La castaña observó el avión y lo levantó, leyendo su nombre en una de las alas. De inmediato lo abrió, y leyó: Misaka-san, ¡auxilio! Estas chicas no se nos quitan de encima…

Sin dudarlo, Mikoto se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el tumulto de chicas hasta que las encaró.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —Dijo la electromaster con firmeza, la suficiente para que todas miraran a ver a su As.

—Misaka-sama, nosotras estamos emocionadas por la nueva chica que acaba de entrar —dijo una voz a la distancia.

—Queremos saber de qué es capaz esta chica, es una tradición que las espers que entren a medio curso nos hagan una demostración de sus habilidades y…

—¡Misaka-san! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —Kongou se acercó a la aludida, exagerando un poco su voz como si hubiera estado a punto de morir, dejando atrás a las demás chicas que habían parado de hacer alboroto simplemente al ver a Mikoto

—Recibí tu nota, díganme, ¿quién es esa chica de la que… — Entonces la vio cuando se apartaron finalmente. En medio de Wannai y Awatsuki se encontraba su amiga Saten vestida con el uniforme de Tokiwadai, recargada ligeramente en el hombro de Wannai.

—Ok, esto debe de ser una broma de ella —Susurró y respiró profundamente, llevandose el dedo indice al puente de su nariz —Debe de ser por lo que pasó en la habitación del hospital… —Se puso roja de pronto, recordando la escena que armó cuando entró a la habitación de Touma días antes y observó que el pelos de erizo tocaba el pecho de Misaki. Touma comenzó a balbucear diciendo que no era lo que parecía pero no parecía tampoco convencido de quitar su mano de las gemelas de Misaki, mientras que la rubia solo se limitó a decir: "Misaka-san... 3". Poco faltó para que ambos terminaran electrocutados. —Cuando vea a Shokuhou, me las va a pagar, voy a desinflarle ese par de globos con el railgun que seguro deben de ser de silicón, ¡no hay razón para que una chica de secundaria tenga un par de esos —Comenzó a reír por lo bajo con malicia y con un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo, planeando la mejor manera de llevar a cabo su cometido. Al saber de quien se trataba y la razón de la reacción de la Railgun, Kongou Mitsuko se llevó el brazo derecho hacia su busto tratando de esconderlo de aquella amenaza para el busto femenino. Mikoto tiene que admitirlo, está celosa de que a ella no le crecerán hasta que tenga los 16, algo que tiene bien confirmado gracias a los recordatorios que Worst le llegó a hacer cuando estuvieron en Hawaii.

—Misaka-san —Habló finalmente Saten, sonriendo con alivio porque su amiga había llegado para salvarla de sus nuevas acosadoras aunque temerosa por la expresión sombría que hubo adoptado, ella también era poseedora de un busto decente. Bajó por un momento la mirada y finalmente dijo con timidez y resignación. —Sorpresa… —Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

* * *

><p>En el borde de la azotea de uno de los edificios de Tokiwadai cercanos a Saten, el espíritu de un hombre barbado y cabello oscuro encanecido y ojos grises, ataviado de armadura y pieles de animales del norte observaba con atención la escena de las chicas desde su salida de los edificios de aulas hasta que Mikoto puso un poco de orden. Tenía una simple misión, vigilar a la discípula no oficial de su señora durante el tiempo en el que ella tuviera que estar dentro del enigmático edificio sin ventanas.<p>

—Mi señora, no me agrada la idea de que estés dentro de esa torre sin ninguna ayuda…

Lo cierto es que al espíritu de ese hombre le daba una gran desconfianza todo lo que ve en este mundo, muy diferente de lo que él alguna vez conoció en su propio mundo.

* * *

><p>—¿En serio no es ninguna clase de broma? —Mikoto tenía los ojos bien abiertos una vez que Saten le explicó cómo fue que terminó en Tokiwadai. Tanto ella como Awatsuki, Wannai y Kongou se encontraban en la cafetería tomando el té.<p>

—Quería darles una sorpresa a Shirai-san y a ti, pero no pensé que terminaría siendo rodeada por todas esas chicas —Saten se llevaba a la boca una taza de té —Podía haber ingresado a Nagatenjouki o a Kirigaoka, pero escogí Tokiwadai porque están ustedes dos aquí, ¡ah! Y también está Kongou-san, Awatsuki-san y Wannai-san; a la única que ya sabía esto era Uiharu…

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Estás en Tokiwadai! Dime Saten-san, ¿qué clase de habilidad es la que tienes? —Wannai la miró con interés

—La profesora cree que es una habilidad camaleónica —Awatsuki se quedó pensativa —¿Cuánto tiempo tiene desde que puedes usarlo?

—Un par de semanas, creo —Saten mencionó nerviosa. Detrás de ella podía ver que la sister miraba con melancolía (si es que las expresiones de las sisters permiten tal emoción) y con deseo la taza de té de Saten, pero más aún, a Mikoto —No es algo que quisiera mostrar todavía, no me siento preparada… —No se sentía preparada para revelar lo que aún considera su gran secreto: ser una shaman y no una esper. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Podría dejar que simplemente #9982 se posesionara por un momento de su cuerpo y realizar una demostración como claramente podía ver Saten que quería hacer la sister en ese momento, pero Ruiko movió discretamente la cabeza diciéndole que no podía hacerlo. Imouto bajó la cabeza y así permaneció.

De todas las chicas, Mikoto fue la única que se quedó pensativa, recordando aquel día que pudo sentir un campo electromagnético ser irradiado del cuerpo de su amiga. —_¿Así que esa ocasión estaba usando su habilidad? Estaba usando un campo AIM de un electromaster que me pareció familiar, pero, ¿de dónde? Bueno, quizá solo me haya dado cuenta de esa habilidad por ser la misma que la mía…_

—No te preocupes, Saten-san —Le dijo Kongou sonriéndole —Tomate tu tiempo para asimilar tus habilidades, recuerdo la primera vez que pude usar mi habilidad, fue emocionante y aterrador por no saber qué es lo que debía esperar, pero desde eso ya han pasado varios años y mírame ahora, estoy aquí en Tokiwadai gracias a mi nivel… —Saten escuchó las incesantes palabras de Mitsuko acerca de su poder y lo que había hecho con él desde que llegó a la escuela —…así que cuando estés lista, puedes mostrarnos lo que puedes hacer —Finalizó la pelinegra de grandes atributos, mientras que Wannai y Awatsuki se miraban entre si con un poco de nerviosismo, quizá incomodidad.

* * *

><p>Emi se encontraba rodeada de cables y tubos dentro de una habitación oscura cuya única luz provenía de un tubo que irradiaba una luz anaranjada tenue en su centro. Dentro de él, flotaba de cabeza un hombre de aspecto ambiguo: tan santo como pecador, masculino y femenino: el director general de la ciudad Aleister Crowley.<p>

—Se porque estás aquí: quieres asegurarte que Ruiko-chan no sufra ningún percance, ¿cierto?

—No solo es eso, sino que quiero asegurarme que tampoco tenga que sufrir a manos de tus científicos; ya me enteré que fue inscrita en Tokiwadai después de armar un teatro al tratar de explicar sus habilidades mediante el sistema de desarrollo de poderes de la ciudad… ¿AIM Ghost? ¿En serio creerán que existe una habilidad esper como esa? —Emi no tenía manera de saber si sí era una habilidad esper factible y al ser una chica del exterior su conocimiento sobre todo lo que implica la ciudad de la ciencia era prácticamente nulo, aún así habló desafiante a pesar de saber el peligro que representa estar ante la persona más influyente de la ciudad que irónicamente llevaba como alias el nombre del más temido mago del siglo pasado.

—Una habilidad disparatada, ¿no es así? Generalmente nuestros espers desarrollan habilidades un poco más científicas como la capacidad de controlar el agua, el viento, la tierra y el fuego utilizando cálculos matemáticos y la física cuántica; algunas habilidades son un poco más extrañas pero perfectamente explicables, pero los espers naturales llegan a manifestar habilidades tan extrañas y dificiles de explicar como la del número 7 y como como la que Ruiko-chan supuestamente tiene… ¿Has escuchado la noticia de que existen los vampiros en la actualidad? Seguro que no, los consideras un mito, pero en la ciudad tenemos una esper natural que tiene la habilidad de matar…

—¿Estás convencido de que Ruiko es una esper? —Interrumpió Emi

—Por supuesto que lo es, de acuerdo con nuestros estudios anteriores y con el más reciente, ella es una Aero Hand que está destinada a llegar al nivel 1 cuando cumpla los 18, tal vez al nivel 3 con el plan de estudios de Tokiwadai cuando cumpla los 16. —Crowley guardó silencio por un momento —Por supuesto que también están sus poderes como shaman y su espíritu acompañante que pudimos detectar; tu eres tan consiente como yo de que ella es la primera de tu tipo de la que se sabe que posee un campo AIM y además es acompañada por el espíritu de un esper; Ruiko-chan permanecerá en la ciudad… pero permitiré que se lleven a cabo algunos enfrentamientos que tengo preparados para ella de la misma manera que permito tu presencia y tus entrenamientos con ella en la ciudad a pesar de que en las dos ocaciones que has estado con ella ha terminado en el hospital, al final de cuentas, un nuevo torneo de shamanes está próximo a iniciar, y necesito que ella esté lo mejor preparada para este evento sin precedentes que se supone se realiza cada 500 años

Las palabras de Aleister dejaron sin palabras a Emi. Un nuevo torneo, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Sobre todo porque el torneo anterior en el que Hao Asakura tomó el poder de los grandes espíritus no tiene más de 12 años que sucedió.

—No me preguntes las razones, porque tampoco las sé a profundidad pero creo que cierta diosa mágica tuvo algo que ver; lo que si se es que los organizadores ya están moviéndose para esta ocasión… —Una luz al fondo de la habitación se encendió. Ahí se encontraba encadenada una joven de quizá unos 24 años con unos grilletes sostenidos por fibras de vidrio, a sus pies se encontraba un círculo de hechizos muy complejo y al parecer, estaba rodeada de campos de fuerza de origen mágico y científico. Vestía los atuendos de una tribu americana, y en su pecho llevaba lo que parecía un emblema con forma de platillo volador —Esta chica estuvo deambulando por toda la ciudad tratando de buscar a Ruiko-chan, desafortunadamente se topó con Rensa-chan justo antes de que estableciera contacto con nuestra shaman, y lo demás es historia… —Aleister cerró los ojos —Traía consigo un interesante artefacto, supongo que lo conoces: el oráculo virtual. Gracias a él podemos saber cuál es el potencial de Ruiko-chan y guiar su crecimiento como shaman justo como lo haríamos con nuestros espers… oh, lo siento, olvidé que ese es tu trabajo, dime ¿Qué interés tienes en la chica? De acuerdo con lo que respondas, será mi desición de dejarte o no a esa chica.

* * *

><p>—AIM Ghost… no lo creo —Se decía Shirai Kuroko mientras se teletransportaba cada 50 metros. Se dirigía hacia las oficinas del Judgement después de que una llamada la salvara de la legendaria llave al cuello hecha por la supervisora de dormitorios que ahora hacía las funciones de prefecta sustituta hasta que su compañera se recuperase de un accidente—Aprovecharé para pedirle a Uiharu una mejor explicación de que fue lo que sucedió exactamente con Saten-san. No es que no me alegre por mi amiga, pero sencillamente un aumento de nivel tan drástico como el que dice tener no es algo normal… no se por qué pero tengo la sensación de que algo no marcha bien, suena como a un experimento retorcido. —Seguía teletransportandose, pensando —Creo que me sobrepasé con ella al decirle esas cosas, pero de solo pensar en lo que pasó con Kiyama-sensei y sus estudiantes, y el experimento que involucraba a Febri, no dudo que se esté repitiendo nuevamente. No quisiera que ninguna de mis amigas esté involucrada en algo así, en nada <em>desconocido.<em>

Esa palabra hizo que de pronto comenzara a recordar un poco de su pasado. Todo se remontaba a su infancia, quizá un par de meses antes de que fuera enviada a Ciudad Academia. Shirai Kuroko a su corta edad ya demostraba tener una envidiable habilidad con los numeros y las letras. Podía resolver sin ningun problema trinomios cuadrados y leer kanjis que ningun adulto entendería, y precisamente esa facilidad con los kanjis la orilló hacia un viejo libro polvoriento que estaba guardado en el ático de su casa y que estaba escrito en esos ideogramas extraños. Sin duda era una lectura avanzada para una niña de su edad, pero ¿que significaba eso si un par de años después podría hacer los calculos mentales en once dimensiones necesarios para poder teletransportarse? En aquel entonces no tenía manera de saber en que se metía al leer ese libro escrito por uno de sus antepasados llamado Shirai Kuroeda. Términos como "La estrella del destino" "Grandes Espíritus" "Shamán" estaban escritos en las primeras páginas junto con extraños simbolos arcanos occidentales y circulos con figuras geometricas inscritas en ellos. Kuroko estaba fascinada de ver esa extrañas figuras que encerraban una especie de patrón matemático, al punto de reproducirlos en papel y sin querer desatar un fenomeno tan extraño que todo lo que vivió hasta tres meses después le era muy confuso y dificil de entender. Pero de toda esa confusión, le quedó el concepto de "shamán" bien grabado: El vínculo entre este mundo y el más allá. ¿Por qué no olvidaría eso? Esas ideas le sonaron desde entonces como algo fantasioso e imposible de existir.

De regreso a la realidad, Kuroko había detenido su teletransporte, apoyandose contra un muro con la mano derecha en al cabeza. Haber recordado esa escena de su pasado y tratado de conectarla con la situación de Saten le había causado un mareo. —¿Por qué acabo de recordar eso? —De pronto recordó los kanji con los que estaba escrito el nombre de la habilidad "AIM Ghost": 魂魄使い. —Konpaku tsukai, usuaria de espíritus... —Desechó esa idea negando fuertemente —No... eso es imposible, no puede haber nada de eso aquí en Ciudad Academia, el lugar donde la ciencia y la razón son absolutas —rió un poco, caminando por la acera —Debo olvidar eso... lo de Saten debe de ser exactamente lo que dijo...

* * *

><p>Saten se quedó pensando, sentada al fondo del salón de clases mientras que Imouto se encontraba a su lado, observando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana. No había nadie en el salón salvo ellas dos, y las otras chicas no tardarían demasiado en llegar, así que tenían un breve momento para conversar<p>

—Imouto-san… siento haber impedido que interactuaras con Misaka-san, vi en tus ojos el anhelo de estar junto a ella… —Comenzó a susurrarle a la fantasma.

—Misaka acepta tus disculpas, Saten-sama. Misaka cree que debes de tener una buena razón para hacerlo

—No creo que Misaka-san te pueda ver o sentir como espíritu, de hecho dudo que esos científicos que me examinaron pudieran verte cómo eres en realidad, recuerda que dijeron que eras solo una aglomeración de campos AIM residual de un electromaster, pero, quiero que sepas que tu no significas eso para mí. Te considero mi amiga al igual que al resto de las chicas, y no una herramienta —Saten le sonrió. Imouto asintió ligeramente. —Prometo que buscaré una manera para que te puedas comunicar con Misaka-san y que ella sepa que eres tú y evitar que hayan malentendidos y sobretodo, no hacer que ella se sienta mal

La sister asintió despacio, sonriendo un poco

—Antes que nada tenemos que superar algunos contratiempos. El primero es que todas estas chicas de Tokiwadai piensan que mi habilidad esper es falsa, y no las culpo porque lo es, solo es un intento de explicar este poder que tengo, pero ahora imagina que pasaría si les digo: oigan, puedo ver fantasmas, y el espíritu de una clon de Misaka-san está conmigo… seguramente se echarían a reír y terminaría peor… Viste como se comportó Shirai-san cuando me presenté y mencioné mi habilidad…—Tal vez no lo mostrara, pero le dolió que una de sus amigas reaccionara de esa manera tan negativa. —Ella es muy cuadrada y no aceptaría la existencia de fantasmas de la misma manera que no acepta las leyendas urbanas.

La sister hizo memoria. Ella iba detrás de Saten cuando vio que Kuroko se levantaba repentinamente de su lugar y la zarandeó casi gritándole: ¡¿cómo hiciste para estar aquí, Saten-san?! ¿Estas involucrada en algún experimento retorcido? ¡Conociendote, no dudaría en ningun momento en que terminaste metiendote en algo que no debías! ¡Y para colmo, te usan como conejillo de indias! —Cuando vio que se teletransportó, la sister siguió hasta el pasillo, en donde vio la temible presencia de la supervisora de dormitorios que estaba lista para dejar inconsciente de la chica de coletas, y fue entonces que sonó su teléfono, un llamado del judgement fue su única salvación.

—A menos que se lo demuestres —Comentó la sister quien miraba hacia el suelo —Incluso ella tendría que creerlo si lo viera con sus propios ojos...

—Pero ver espíritus es algo que no cualquiera pueda hacer —Saten se mostró resignada —Sabemos cual fue la reacción de Shirai-san, es por eso que aún no quiero averiguar la reacción de Misaka-san si le digo de tu presencia de una manera más directa… entiendo que para ella debe de haber sido doloroso enfrentar el problema de los experimentos del Level 6 shift por si misma sintiéndose responsable de las muertes de ti y todas tu hermanas y no quiero que ella sufra ni tu tampoco… así que, no tenemos otra opción más que guardar silencio por el momento, al menos, con la parte que involucra tu presencia real en este mundo

—Pero por lo mientras puedes demostrarles que se equivocan con lo que respecta a tu supuesta habilidad esper, dice Misaka entusiasta.

—Y como haría eso, si sólo puedo demostrar que mi supuesto poder esper no es falso si utilizo tu habilidad cuando hacemos la posesión de almas…

—Podemos intentar buscar el alma de algún esper que aún esté deambulando por la ciudad, sugiere Misaka como alternativa, y pedirle de favor si te presta su habilidad por un momento; esta Misaka ha visto varias decenas de fantasmas en los callejones y lugares escondidos, y apuesto que en los laboratorios deben de haber muchos más, explica Misaka al recordar la naturaleza cientifica de Ciudad Academia.

—Todos somos conejillos de indias… eso me quedó claro después de nuestro encuentro con Thelestina Kihara —Volteó a ver hacia la puerta del salón de clases —Estoy segura que muchos de ellos no pueden descansar por la violencia de su muerte; aún no quiero creer que existan experimentos tan crueles como el proyecto Radionoise o el Level 6 shift; quizá sus almas no sean muy amistosas que digamos y estén aquí porque buscan venganza, tal vez no sean tan amigables —Pasó su mirada sobre la sister. Saten entendía que esa chica también busca una venganza pero el deseo aún más grande de poder proteger a Mikoto la hacía permanecer en el plano de los vivos. —Pero podríamos intentarlo, ¡vamos a hacer que crean en la existencia de mi supuesta habilidad esper! —Se levantó animada de su butaca, sin darse cuenta que comenzaban a llegar sus compañeras de clase, siendo las primeras la pandilla de Kongou Mitsuko, quienes sólo escucharon los ánimos que se daba a sí misma.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Saten-san! —Le dijo con ánimo Kongou, llevándose su abanico hacia el rostro. Sus dos amigas hicieron una ligera reverencia y sonrieron, para ir a sentarse a lado de ella. Saten por su parte se sobresalto al no saber que tanto habrían escuchado de la conversación que tuvo con Imouto. ¿Debería de hacer algo para que guardaran silencio?

—Lo que Kongou quiso decir fue… —comenzó a hablar Awatsuki.

—Es que puedes contar con nosotras —Wannai completó la frase.

—Se lo difícil que es estar en una escuela nueva, y no quiero que pases lo mismo que yo cuando llegué, así que te apoyaremos en todo lo que se te ofrezca —Dijo modestamente Mitsuko.

—Gracias —Con un rubor respondió Saten, y de la misma manera hizo #9982. Ruiko supo que a pesar de lo que pudieran haber escuchado, esas chicas la apoyarían. Ya sabía de antemano que Wannai y Awatsuki incluso pelearían con tal de salvar a alguien que les importa como lo había comprobado ella misma durante el Daihaseisai (aunque sus recuerdos de esa ocasión son algo confusos)

—Bienvenida a Tokiwadai, Saten-san —Dijeron las tres amigas al unísono.

* * *

><p>Desde la ventana que da al exterior del salón de clases, la silueta del alma de un caballero medieval miraba satisfecho las acciones de Saten Ruiko.<p>

—Mi señora, tampoco entiendo a la perfección lo que significa ser un shaman, sin embargo, si entiendo la conexión que tiene Lady Ruiko y Lady Imouto; me doy cuenta de que ambas se protegen mutuamente no solo en lo físico, también en lo emocional. Ambas tienen mucho que aprender aún pero van por el buen camino. Según me explicaste, un shaman debe de tener estas conexiones con el alma del fallecido para que pueda manifestar el verdadero potencial de su poder… —Habló el fantasma sin inmutarse de su soledad. Su señora Emi Asakura aún no regresaba del Edificio sin Ventanas y comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por ella, pero él tenía la orden de tomar nota de todas las acciones de su discípula.

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto terminamos el segundo capitulo.<br>Me parece que Saten va a empezar a congeniar muy bien con Mitsuko y compañía aunque no estoy muy seguro si estas chicas tendrán tendrán un papel importante en el futuro; me da un poco de pena Uiharu porque ahora se va a quedar sola en su escuela (tal vez sea un alivio para ella y sus bragas, pero con el tiempo lo va a extrañar), pero prometo que ella también tendrá una buena participación (me llama la atención su poder Thermal Hand, el cual si fuera nivel 5 ella sería la mas poderosa de todos los espers, se me ocurre algo con eso). Creo que mostré un poco grosera y carente de sentido a Kuroko, pero tiene una razón, mientras que Mikoto... bueno, ella por el momento vive para hacer sufrir al pobre Touman.  
><strong>

**Por el momento me despido, y feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
